Reincarnation
by weruxox
Summary: Carlisle and Edward crash into Bella, who is dying in a hospital. After some events, they find out that Bella is a reincarnation of Carlisle's niece, Marie Cullen from 1660s. But what will they do when the death comes to get Bella? AU,OOC,Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1 It's Time

**Chapter 1 - It's Time**

Here I am, waiting for my death. And proving that my mother Renee was wrong. Mom always said that when the time is right, "he" comes, and gives me a good life. She didn't ever say that who this "he" was, just that I'll see it then. Well, I'm already seventeen, and "he" hasn't shown up. And now I'm dying, so mom was wrong. I'm glad that she doesn't have to be disappointed, since she's dead.

My mom died earlier to this Spanish influenza, which I have. It's funny, since she got it from me, but dead before me. Maybe it has something to do with her age or something…

I've always thought that I was happy, in some weird way. Mom worked day and night to get some money for food. Yes, we didn't have a much of a home. Just a little cottage, somewhere near her job. But when I grew up, I got a job too, and we got more money. So I bought a bed for my mom, she really needed it. Her back always hurt, even that she didn't admit it. But I saw it in her eyes, and I bought the bed. She really tried to convince me to use it by myself, but I said that we could both sleep in there, in turns.

And my dad wasn't much of help in our family's well being, since he was dead. He died when I was five. He was a Chief of Police, and saved some of his incomes for a bad day, and that's how we survived, so thanks to him.

But now I'm lying here, alone. Somehow tears started to roll from my eyes. Am I sad about something? From what could I be sad about? Well, I never got to love someone else than my parents. But I got over it. Maybe I'm just scared of death. I'm not quite sure.

The room fell quiet. My eyelids started to feel quite heavy, when something snapped. I felt a big jolt through my body and let out a little scream.

_He's here._ A voice inside my head? Who? Who's here?

_He's coming closer. Dear, you need to call for him. _Dear? Who are you? Who I have to call for? And why?

_Sweetheart, listen. I'm your mother. Don't be scared. I won't be here for long. _Mom?? How? What's happening?

_Now, listen. "He" is here. You need to call for him. Can you do it? _He? I... I… I can't call for him, I don't know whom are you talking about!

_Okay, dear, I'll do it for you. Just stay still and quiet. Please? _Sure thing, I'd been doing that all the time.

_Thank you._ Okay… now this is getting weirder all the time.

**EPOV**

_Carlisle__…_

_Carlisle…_

"Carlisle? Someone's thinking of you", I said. How did that someone know we were here?

"Who? A man or a woman?" Carlisle asked with a concerned voice.

"I think… A woman", I replied. This is a little bit odd. Really.

_Carlisle, in the 3__rd__ floor. You have to come quickly, no time to waste. Oh, and I am your sister Catherine. _

"Carlisle, this woman said you have to go to the 3rd floor, and quickly. And she also said she is your sister Catherine."

Carlisle shot me a quizzical look, and I shook my head. No, this wasn't a joke, no way. Immediately he sprinted to stairs, trying desperately to keep it at human speed. I rushed quickly after him. When I got to the door where he was standing, I asked:

"How did you know it was this room?"

"It draws me like a magnet."

"Oh. I didn't know you had a sister."

"I had, but of course she should be dead for almost 4 centuries by now. But this is her, there's no mistake about it."

"I think this is getting a bit spooky."

_CARLISLE! No time to waste!!_

"You have to go in there, your sister said that there's no time to waste", I said quickly. Just now I started to listen the room where this Catherine was. There was only quick breathing, gasping sometimes, and a quickening heartbeat.

"Let's go", Carlisle said and went through the door.

I followed, and saw Carlisle standing next to the bed, where was lying a girl. She breathed very quickly, like she couldn't get any air. I walked to Carlisle's side and looked at him. He was staring at the girl, eyes wide, and mouth open.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I've never seen him like this before.

_Yes, Carlisle. This girl is your niece Marie. _WHAT? A NIECE??

"Carlisle, this Catherine said that this girl is your niece?" I stated it like a question.

"There's no way it can be possible, right?"

Carlisle turned to me with a shocked face. Is this possibly true? No way! It can't be!

"I'm afraid that it is."

_Yes, Carlisle, it's true. She is a reincarnation of your niece Marie Cullen. In this life, her name is Isabella Swan, and I was Renee Swan._

This is truly shocking. Carlisle's niece's reincarnation is here, and her mother, Carlisle's sister, is in her mind. Wait, she is in her mind, but where's her own mind's "voice"?

"That girl is a reincarnation of your niece, and Catherine is her mother, and in her mind! What's going on?"

_Relax, boy. You have to calm down and listen to me. _Well, I've listened her all the time.

_She has a Spanish flu, and that has gone into the death point. You have to bite her. Her human life wasn't that what I wanted it to be, after Marie's death at 1660s. She died in the most horrifying way, anyway. _So this Catherine knows what we are? And this poor girl, having the same sickness that I had. It must feel awful. Wait, why I feel sorry for her? I've seen more than many people with this sickness. I don't even know her!

"This Isabella has Spanish flu, and as you can see, it's in the death point. Catherine wants you to bite her, and give her a good life, since she couldn't do it by herself."

"Okay, I'll do it. We will ask the questions later, and now we have to get her out of here somehow." he said. Yes, we will definitely ask questions. But how to get her out?

"I think I have a plan", he said quickly. Just now I noticed that I had blocked Carlisle out. Or was it even me? Or Catherine?

"I think Catherine has blocked everyone else out of my mind, so you need to explain."

**BPOV**

These voices. I don't know them. Or the other one sounds familiar, in a weird way. And mom, why is she in my head? And how? She's supposed to be dead.

_Dear, Carlisle has come to rescue you from death. Carlisle is also this "he", who I always talked about. So this means it's time._


	2. Chapter 2 What Did You Say?

**Chapter 2 - What did you say?**

**BPOV**

Okay, so this "he" is here. But how can he rescue me from death? I'm in a hospital, for God's sake! If anyone, they can save me, but they couldn't. It was already gone too bad. Well, mom knows what she's doing. I trust her, and hey, how bad can it be? I would die anyway.

Wait, _am _I in the hospital? No voices, no hospital-smell, no smell of blood. Thank god this last one was gone. I really hate the smell of it. It makes me sick, like _really _sick.

But I am truly not in the hospital anymore. I clutched a texture, which I was laying. It wasn't hard, like in hospitals. It was like silk. And it was comfortable. I liked it. But that's not the point. Where am I then, if I wasn't in the hospital? Why can't I see? Oh yeah, my eyes are closed. I started to stir them, and finally opened them. Well, this didn't help very much. It's dark in here. Suddenly, chills were going down my spine. I just heard something move. And it's coming over here!

"Are you awake? You can relax, I'm not going to harm you", a velvet-like voice said.

"Where… where am I?" I asked. It was really scary being in this room with this weird person without seeing anything.

"You are at Carlisle's home. Has your mother said something for you?" he asked.

"How do you know my mother speaks to me?"

"I'll explain it later. Sorry, it's just a long story, and we don't have much time."

"Umm, okay…" I said. This is getting more and more creepier. "Well, she told me who this Carlisle is and that he is going to rescue me."

"That's good. Carlisle will be here in a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait for him then. But who are you?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, Carlisle's so-called son." So-called? What does that mean? Oh, now I can hear some footsteps. Maybe it's this Carlisle.

Slowly the door opened, and more light came in. Suddenly, the door closed and lights switched on. I gasped, since I'd been in dark for a while. I blinked my eyes several times to get used to the light.

"How are you feeling?" another velvet-like voice asked. How their voices sounded like that?

"Umm, I guess I'm fine. It doesn't hurt so much even that I'm close to death", I answered. Suddenly, I felt cold hands on my forehead, and another jolt went through my body. This time I saw pictures go through my mind, in a quick roll. What were these pictures? Then I gasped.

"I'm Marie Elizabeth Cullen", I said out loud. The realization hit me, and hard. I was the reincarnation of Marie Cullen, and my mother was Catherine Cullen's reincarnation. And this Carlisle, he was my _uncle._ From almost 400 years behind. Now I remembered my death, and it was a horrific one.

"Yes, you are, and I guess that you know who I am?" Carlisle asked.

"You are my uncle, Carlisle Cullen." It was weird. I wasn't scared _at all _of this. It felt like I had known this all my life.

Then I gasped. The pain started again. My body started to tremble, and I let out a scream. I couldn't breath. So, this was it. Now I'm dying, just when I met him and mom had assured me that he would save me. It can't be! Just my luck!

"Car… Carlisle… I... think… it's… close..." I tried to make an understandable sentence, but it was hard, since I was gasping for air.

_Sweetheart, not yet. You have to fight! I'm going to fix this, just wait and fight!_

Okay Mom, I'll do what I can, I thought.

Just then I heard my mom speaking to _Carlisle. _I just couldn't hear what they said, though. But I was sure that one voice in that conversation was my mom's.

"Mar… um, Isabella, we are going to do something very weird and maybe absurd. Can you handle it?" Carlisle asked.

"It's… fine… if…it…. keeps…me...alive...for…the…sake…of…my…mo…." I trailed off, and fell in to oblivion.

**EPOV**

_She's unconscious, you have to do it now! _Catherine thought.

"We have to do it now", I said.

"Okay", Carlisle said, and went to Isabella's side.

_NO!! Boy, you have to do it!_

"Carlisle, Catherine said that I have to do it."

"Can you?"

"I'll try. But I really wonder why it has to be me…"

_Believe me; you'll thank me for this someday. _Umm, fine…

"I'll be here, just in case."

"Thanks."

I quickly went beside Isabella, and to my knees, since she was lying in a bed. I was just about to bite her neck, but then I became unsure. Would I be able to do this? Should I bite her ankles and wrists too? I lifted my head to look at Carlisle.

"Should I bite her ankles and wrists too? Is that a quicker way to become a vampire?" I asked, hesitating.

"It would probably be the best. And don't worry, I believe that you are able to do this", he answered.

"Okay and thank you."

I quickly brought my lips to her wrist and sank my teeth into it. How glorious taste. But I resisted to drink the blood, and got my teeth out while sealing the mark with my venom. I did that to her other wrist and her ankles. When it was time for her neck, I waited for myself to calm down a bit. Her blood tasted wonderful, better than anyone else's. I wondered how I didn't smell her blood like this. But I poured the blood back to her, resisting it to go down my throat. I bit her neck, and in accident drank 2 drops. Only two. But then my throat started to burn. Really, _really _hard.

_NO! Don't drain her!! I won't forgive you if you do it! Remember who she is! _Shut up!

_If you don't stop, I won't tell her and your future… _What does that mean?? I quickly pulled away from her neck, surprised by forgetting the burning in my throat. I got up and left the room. Carlisle would take care of the rest, because now I needed to hunt.

**BPOV**

So, the death took me. At least, I guess so. But here is so quiet and dark. I thought that once I'll die, I'd see Mom and Dad. But they weren't here. It's so quiet….

Suddenly, out of nowhere, _flames _started to creep in to this quiet, dark place. It slowly started to burn me, and I couldn't run away from it. It was everywhere. But I wasn't scared. Actually, the flames felt kind of nice. They reminded me of Mom, when she said something really nice, and hugged me. It was the same warm feeling. Aah…

The flames started to hurt. They burned me from outside, and I screamed. At least I think I screamed. My voice was gone, and I couldn't move my body. So this is how you feel when you're paralyzed…

After some time the burning stopped, and the warm feeling came back.

Where's the warmness? It was gone. It just stopped, and now I don't feel anything. At all. I'd couple of times tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy, so I stopped trying. And I also noticed that time didn't go on anymore. Or I didn't know had it gone seconds, days or years. Maybe if I try again…

Bright, _so_ bright light nearly blinded me. I'd succeeded at opening my eyes, but it didn't help very much. I can't still see anything. Okay, let's close them. And now open again… Ahh, now I can see. Oh, how clear everything is!

"You woke up already, Sleeping Beauty?"

It was that boy… umm… Edward. How long was I unconscious?

"How long I was asleep?" I asked. I really would like to know, since I wasn't dead, I had to be sleeping and dreaming about the warmness…

"Ten hours. That's a very big surprise", he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I turned to look at him, and gasped again. He was literally a _god. _But he was pale. Like a marble statue. His hair. Oh God. It was a coppery brown, sexy mess. My fingers started to ache from the need of touching it. And his features. Adonis was nothing to him. And his glorious eyes were… gold. Gold??

"It was a pretty quick change", he answered. What change?

"Huh?" I really don't get this…

"Isabella, you've been turned into a vampire."

"What did you say?"

"You've been turned into a vampire."

"Okay, what's the punch line?" What's with this joking?

"No, this isn't a joke. Look around. Don't you see everything clearly?"

"Umm, yeah…" I trailed off and looked around the room. Everything _was _so clear and sharp.

"We have no lights on in this room. When you woke up, you had to close your eyes again, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I turned the lights off then."

I gaped and my eyes wet wide. Is this even possible? Questions started to fill my mind and I began to panic. I am a vampire? How? Why?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Now isn't the time of hysteria. I looked at my hands and twisted them. They were as pale as marble too. I touched my face, and noticed that my skin was _hard._ It was strong. I tried to pinch myself, and it _hurt._ So this isn't a dream.

In a second Carlisle arrived to the room. First he stared at me, then Edward. He raised an eyebrow for him and stared quizzically.

"She was kind of quick, if you ask me", Edward said. "She did it in 10 hours. And didn't scream at all, okay, once. But that's when I bit her in her neck." Carlisle didn't even say anything!

"Carlisle… what is going on?" I asked. I'm so confused!

"Ma… Isabella, you are a vampire now", he answered.

"Yeah, I know that, but why? And how?"

"You were dying, and um, your mother asked us to bite you." My mom? So this is what she meant by fixing things… Turning me into a vampire? How creative. They were the ones that killed me, and now I'm one of them. Great, _just great._

"Great. Now I have to be on this planet for forever. Just marvelous."

"You mean you don't want to?"

"I can give the vampires thanks for my early death at 1660s. And also, it isn't very nice to live when you can't live for anything. I can't do like everyone else; I can't age, have children, make a happy family, can't die peacefully…" Now I'm pissed. Yeah, _thanks _mom. And you said he would give me _a better _life.

Edward and Carlisle stared each other for a second, and then Carlisle opened his mouth:

"Would you tell me what was your death like, or is it too hard for you?"

"No, umm, sure. I died when I was maybe 6 years old… Mom was 16 when I was born. So, she was year younger than you… But anyway, we heard about the hunts and stayed home, but we didn't sleep. We waited that the vampires went by, but they didn't. Instead, they attacked to our home and us. They tried to drain us but then they heard the hunters and left us dying. The venom started to affect, but it only gave us great pain. Actually, I think mom didn't burn from inside, she run out of blood. So I was left alone screaming. I guess I had one leg broken and both of my arms and one of my ribs.

And after maybe three hours I run out of blood too", I told. My death really was horrible.

The next thing I heard was _a lot_ of gasping.


	3. Chapter 3 The Future

Chapter 3 - The Future

**BPOV**

"I'm so sorry", Carlisle said. "I didn't know it was that horrible."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine with it", I said. I really was; it didn't bother me at all. Weird…

"She was only six years old…" Edward murmured quietly.

"Umm, so that was it. Well, what do I do now when I'm a vampire? I'm sure I can't go out", I said. Yeah, where do I live now? I can't go home, not to school…

"We actually thought if you would live with us", Carlisle said. "If you would like to."

"No! It will cause you problems! I don't want to intrude your life", I said quickly. They had to have a good life in here, since they went to the hospital… But how? Vampires live with blood… Oh yeah, now I have to drink _blood._ Definitely no. I'd die rather than drink blood. Nothing's more disgusting than that stuff…

"No, you'd absolutely not intrude our lives; you'd be part of our family", he said.

"Family? So there's more of you then?" I asked.

"Carlisle and his wife, Esme, me and my four siblings", Edward answered.

"Siblings?"

"Well, not by blood. We're like adopted", he explained.

"Oh, okay. So if I'd join, I would be a sixth child? Isn't that too much?" I asked. There sure were _many _of them.

"No, not at all. Esme would be the most delighted to have sixth one", Carlisle said and smiled. I smiled back to him, but not so truthfully. After all, a lot has happened.

"If it's okay, could I see your family first and process this all? It's still weird to be one of them who killed me anyway…" I trailed off. Maybe that wasn't so nice thing to say. They are vampires too…

"Sure, it's okay", Carlisle said, still smiling. He seemed to be very positive about this.

We arrived to their home and I was greeted by five unknown vampires.

"Hello Isabella, welcome to our home", Esme greeted.

"Thank you and please, call me Bella", I said. I think Isabella was too fancy for me.

"Yay! I'll get a new sister!" the pixie looking like squealed. She ran to me and practically hopped over me. Gladly I caught her so we didn't fall to the ground.

"Alice, behave please", Esme said to her.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Alice said.

"It's fine", I murmured. I waited for my cheeks to get warm but they didn't. I reached my hand up to my cheeks like an instinct.

"Oh, you can't blush anymore", Edward said. "Did you do that a lot?"

I was quiet and just nodded. I really did _a lot._ I'm glad I don't have to do it ever again.

"Too bad; I'd have wanted to see it." Okay, now my cheeks would be bright hot red.

"Okay, now if you're done with embarrassing her, I would like to introduce the rest of us", Esme looked at Alice and Edward.

The big guy was Emmett and he was _huge. _But you could tell he was a big softie – the dimples gave it away. Emmett looked like a giant teddy bear with his short brown curly hair.

The goddess looking was Rosalie and an interesting person. She was the most distant and acted a bit coolly. But I understand it. To her I was a dangerous newborn who might explode in any minute and treat her family.

Then there was this Jasper. He was really nice and calm. But always alert too, like Rosalie. But it was fine; I guess I would have done the same in their position. They told me that he could control emotions; feel what someone is feeling and make someone feel how he likes.

And Alice, oh god. She was really like a pixie with just a little bit too much energy. I got to know that she could see the future. Well, it isn't stick in a stone; it's posed on decisions.

"Now, I'd like to show the house for you", Esme said kindly.

"Sure", I answered with a smile.

We went through the door and, wow, their home was so beautiful. It was bright, open,

and large. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. The back wall was replaced by glass and opened a view to the garden. There were cedars, and beyond their shades, after the lawn was a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room.

"It's beautiful", I breathed.

"Thank you. Now let's go forward", Esme said happily, like my comment had made her more happier than she already was.

We went to the kitchen, and it was as gorgeous as the living room. Then we made it upstairs and she said whose room was behind which door. When we came to the end of the floor, she said:

"This is Edward's room, and this…" She opened the door, which was odd, because she hadn't opened any of the others.

"…is yours", she finished. I gasped when I stepped inside. It was light blue and brown coloured, big room. There was a big bed with milk chocolate bedcover, a desk and a comfortable-looking-like armchair. There was another door, too, but I thought it's a bathroom door.

"Ho…How… How did you…" I trailed off, not able to ask. Then it popped in to my mind. _Alice._

"Oh, yeah, Alice", I said, still surprised.

"Yes, Alice saw you coming to live with us, so we decided to build this room for you", Esme said.

"To build? No way. How can you be sure I'll live with you guys forever?" I asked, confused. They had _made_ this room for me? I wasn't even sure how long I'd stay here.

"Oh, that's not a problem. You're always more than welcome to our home", she said. "Of course I do hope that you'd live with us."

"Thank you", I said, in a loss of words. They barely knew who I am, and now I'm already welcome to their house? "This is so beautiful."

"Wait 'til you see the bathroom!" Alice squealed.

"I have my own bathroom? Wow."

"You mean you didn't ever have one?"

"No. Not ever." Obviously I didn't, we barely had one bathroom big enough for a shower, a toilet and a sink.

"Then you must see it right away!" she chirped. She dragged me from my elbow to the door and opened it. Gosh, it was pretty. Like one of those you see in magazines and the kind that celebrities own. It was tiled white, dark blue and black.

The shelves were full of bottles and stuff. I really didn't even know what they were.

"Did you get these in here?" I asked Alice. She nodded. How much this all cost? _Cost._ How much had they spent on me, the new weirdo who they didn't even know?

I actually really didn't want to know. It'd give me a shock. But I still had to be stupid and ask.

"How much did all of this cost?"

"Oh, not much. I think you don't want to know, by checking your future", Alice said, with a worrying face.

"Umm, yeah, I really don't like it when people spend money on me", I answered.

"Why?" she asked.

"It makes me feel uneasy and horrible, like I would be using someone, even when I know that I don't."

"Bella, your stuff is there, so we leave you to your own peace", Carlisle said.

"Okay, and, umm, thanks again. I really don't know how to thank you guys for this", I answered.

"Don't worry about it, just being here is more than we could ask for", he said.

So they left, and I started unpacking my things. I only had my backpack, which had three sets of clothes, couple books and my toilet bag. Oh, and my _schoolbooks._ I really don't get it how did my mom get me into a school, when we barely ate.

Oh yeah. Where's she? She hasn't talked to me since my change…

_I'm still here, dear. How are you feeling?_

"Well, I'm kind of surprised of all this. And things are going so fast…" I answered quietly. Since the other vampires right downstairs had super-hearing.

_I understand. Do you like your new family?_

"Family? Umm, so you've decided I'll live in here?"

_Well, I think it would be the best. And I'm not going to be here all the time. I have to leave soon._

"What? No! I don't want you to leave! I… I…"

_I have to, sweetheart. But I'll still be here for a week, just so that you get used to everything._

"Okay then. But now you have some explaining to do."

_Yes, that's true. You probably want to know how I knew about this and why. Correct? _I nodded.

_I realized it when you were born. When I touched you, I felt the same jolt as you when Carlisle touched your temple in the hospital. I think we were meant to born again together, since we had died as God's followers. It's only a thought, but a plausible one. Then, when Charlie died I knew we wouldn't live as rich and healthy people, so I decided to wait for Carlisle to pick you up._

"How did you know about Carlisle?"

_It was in the jolt. Everything came so quickly, but I caught glimpses from the right places. And all was a big surprise, it wasn't like you had. _

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

_I don't know. Maybe I just wanted for the right time to tell._

"But you died before you told me anything. I think you waited too long."

_No, actually, I was right in time. I don't think I could have watched when you got bitten._

"Okay. So, what do you like about the new 'me'?"

_You look so gorgeous. Okay, you've always looked like that, but now your features are sharper and firmer. You still have to do something to that bloodlust of yours._

"Why? You know I hate blood."

_It's the only thing you can drink or eat. You won't survive if you don't drink it._

"Ouch, that was harsh." Suddenly, I heard a booming laugh. Then it stopped almost as quickly as it had begun.

Just think about anything you were going to say, I'll check this, I thought to my mom. There had to be something going on downstairs.

I went quietly, _so _quietly, down the stairs and kept no voice at all. I had practised sneaking as human, when I was starving and saw some food in somewhere, or when I saw money. I know it sounds crazy but when you're hungry enough, you could kill.

"She is talking to her mother, and she can hear that laughing of yours", I heard Edward say.

"Sorry, I just thought it was funny", Emmett said.

"Oh, so, you're peeping at your quest? Nice to know", I said to them as I stepped into the room where Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were sitting.

All of them turned to look at me and they gaped.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you do that? Oh, and, we are sorry for listening, it was wrong", Edward said.

"It's okay, just surprising. And I was good at sneaking when I was human, I guess now my skills have gone better", I answered.

"Well, that is some of skills", Emmett said with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I feel like it would be a good use for now on." All of them gulped, and I started laughing. Just then Alice jumped into my arms.

"You have so beautiful laugh that it makes me wanna hug you!" she chirped.

"Oh, thanks", I said hugging her back.

"And by the way, I saw a good future for you."


	4. Chapter 4 Discovering

**Chapter 4 - Discovering**

"Would you like to go to hunt?" Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"I really don't want any blood", I assured. It wasn't appealing to me _at all._

_I'm getting a little bit worried._

I know, Mom. It worries me too, I thought.

_Maybe you should try once._

"But Mom…" I said it out loud. Oops. Now everyone was staring at me quizzically.

_Try once. You'll never know, if you don't try._

"Fine", I muttered. _Damn her._

"Alice", I called. "I think that maybe we could try…"

"Sure!" she answered happily. "When do you want to go?"

"Now, if that's okay."

"Okay! So we're off!" she shouted, even when everyone in this house could hear it even if she just whispered it. Why did she shout? Maybe it's a human habit…

"Alice, Bella! Wait!" Edward rushed to us from his room. "Is it okay if I come with you?"

"Of course it is! Right Bella?" Alice chirped.

"Umm, yeah, it's fine", I murmured.

"Thank you", Edward whispered to me.

Alice took me from my elbow and started leading me out of the door.

"Alice! I can walk by myself," I said to her. She stopped and let go of my arm. Then she turned and smiled a big smile.

"Have you gotten to run yet?" she asked.

"Run? Err, no," I answered. "It's probably not the best idea. I'm, umm, incredibly clumsy." I put my head down from embarrassment.

"Being clumsy is not anymore one of your problems," Edward said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My clumsiness wasn't something what would just go away by some vampire-transformation. I had always tripped on doorsteps, stairs, and my shoelaces… The list could go on.

"Just run and watch," Alice said.

"Fine," I muttered. "I have you to blame if I fall and break one of my bones." Alice just started to laugh and Edward chuckled a little. Both of their voices sounded so beautiful. Alice's was like tiny tinkle bells in the wind. And Edward's, well, it was perfect in a complete loss of words. Like everything else in him. But also, with this vampire-super-hearing I could hear Jasper and Emmett laughing.

Then I didn't want to listen it anymore, and started to run. Gosh. This was a completely new sensation. The wind blew onto my face and hair and, dear god, it felt awesome. I also didn't trip. Not at once. I pushed my luck just little farther and closed my eyes. Still no tripping or crushing onto a tree. So this was it what they meant. Then I heard footsteps. Two different footsteps. The other pair went faster than the other. I started to hear shouting coming into my direction.

"Bella!"

"Where are you?"

"She surely is fast, even for a newborn. When will she stop surprising us?" I heard Edward murmur quietly, like thinking aloud. What did he mean by surprising? Sure, there was the bloodlust-thing, this speed, I guess. Is there something else?

_Dear, I think you need to watch your language. _What? Oh yeah, the running. Whoops.

"Mom, please!" I shouted out loud. Another whoops. Suddenly the footsteps came faster to my direction. The bushes started to rustle and Alice and Edward came out.

"There you are! Don't do that again!" Alice said, supposedly angry.

"It wasn't my fault, no one told me I could run that fast without tripping," I defended myself laughing.

"Well, we didn't know. Since you came Edward has been the fastest runner. Looks like he's got some competition," Alice said with a wink. _Huh?_

Edward then just stared at me and murmured something incoherent.

"Oh, Alice. I have something to say…" I trailed off.

"What is it, Bella?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, and they both stared me quizzically. "I thought that, maybe, if I would become a member of your family," I said quickly

"Oh Bella! Thank you!" Alice ran to me and knocked us both down by hugging me. She hugged me for some time and gave a quick on my cheek.

Edward smiled brightly and mouthed: "Thank you". I just smiled back and nodded, for both of them.

"Okay, let's find you some blood," Alice chirped.

"You mean in here? Are you sure there're humans in here?" I asked. This certainly wasn't a place where would be lots of people. Gosh, I can't understand how someone can drink from humans. Just thought of it makes me shiver.

"God, I hope not," Alice answered.

"Huh? I mean, you drink blood? And you get blood from humans."

"Oh, so they didn't tell you? We don't drink human blood, only animal."

"Yeah, and we consider us as vegetarians," Edward joined the conversation.

Deep wave of relief washed over me. _No human blood._ I don't have to kill anyone, not that I even could.

"Great!" I started to get excited about this.

"Okay, lesson one," Alice said. "Look into that direction." She pointed to west.

"And?"

"What do you see?" I started to watch and noticed:

"I can see a deer, maybe two. Yeah, two. And there's a lot of trees and there's a little bird's nest and some kind of river…" I trailed off. There were so many things. I l couldn't list them all. Cool, this vampire-vision-thingy.

"Good, what can you hear then?" I closed my eyes and listened.

"No, open your eyes. You can't block one sense to use other one better. It doesn't work like that anymore," Edward assured me.

"Oh, okay," I said and opened my eyes. Now, what do I hear? The wind, bird's singing, deer's running, and… The deer's breathing and it's heart too.

"I hear wind, singing, footsteps, breathing and heart beating of the deer. And I can also hear the bird's breathing… and heartbeats."

"Wow, that's amazing! I can hear only breathing of the bird, not the heartbeats," Alice squealed.

"Okay, then, take a whiff," Edward said. And I whiffed.

"I can smell a lot of things, but the strongest is maybe the blood. It doesn't smell very good, I think, but somehow it's appealing."

"Okay. Now, just give in your instincts."

It was kind of hard. But I took another, bigger whiff and then it hit me on the face. I didn't anymore think, and I just gave my body the control. It led me to the deer's direction and in a blink of an eye, I was there. I quickly hunt down the deer, I didn't even think I could, but I still did it. I snapped its neck for some reason, and sank my teeth from the neck's pulse point. I started to pour the blood down my throat, until I had drained the animal in my hands. It seemed that my thirst had been satisfied.

I heard Alice and Edward running to me, to see how I had done. When they came to me, they both started to smile. Alice started to bounce up and down and clap her hands, too. Edward's smile looked proud, if I saw right. Dummy, of course I see right.

"Wow, Bella! You did so well for your first hunt! You're amazing!" Alice squealed and came to hug me.

"Yeah, Bella, you did pretty well. But I don't think it would be good for you to watch your shirt," Edward said. At the same second, I turned to stare my shirt. _Oh god._ It was bright red from the deer's blood.

"You'll learn table manners quickly, at your pace," he told me.

"Good, I don't know will I be able to go around with a bloody shirt very much."

I started to get up, Alice standing next to me. Then it took over. _Oh god, no._ That feeling from my human days. The sickening feeling, something coming up my throat. I quickly stood up and ran to bushes. Everything I drank from the deer, cam out. I was _vomiting._ It'd happened to me only once and it wasn't a good feeling at all.

"Bella?" Alice asked, worried. I couldn't say anything, just stared at the puke that came out of me. All red. Yuck. And what a stink, ugh. It was maybe the most awful scent I had ever smelled. I tried to stand up, but I suddenly felt weak and dizzy. Then everything went black, and all I heard was a small thud and my name, screamed.

I woke up in a big white room, again. I opened my eyes fast and blinked, the light was a little too bright.

"She's awake," someone said.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Edward asked.

"Uhhnn…"

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, my head just hurts…" I said and put my hand onto my temple, and rubbed it a little. "What happened?"

"You, umm, started vomiting and, well, fainted," Alice said with voice which was laced with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to cause you problems. I don't know what got onto me."

"No Bella, it's okay. We are just worried about this," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, it's just that, we, vampires, don't never, ever vomit nor faint."


	5. Chapter 5 Do Not Cross

**Chapter 5 - Do Not Cross**

_Oh my god._

I fainted and vomited.

Vampires don't do that.

Am I a vampire then?

Well, definitely I'm not a human.

What am I then? Some kind of a mutant?

"Bella? Bella!" Alice's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry we'll solve this."

"How?" I asked, my voice so small I barely heard it by myself.

"Somehow. You'll not leave us, we'll keep you safe here."

"I don't get what you mean."

"Umm, forget that last part. Anyway, we'll fix this."

"I trust you, Alice. Thank you, my sister," I said hugging Alice tightly. Thank god she had changed my clothes when I wasn't awake, so my shirt wasn't red of blood.

"Anything for you, dear sister."

**EPOV**

"I'm really worried about her, Edward," Carlisle said.

"Me too," It was weird, though. I'd known her for three days, and she had become very dear to me. I felt some kind of protective of her. But there were other things that worried me too. Why cannot I read her mind? Her mother's presence is there, but her own mind is gone. It couldn't be that she didn't think at all. No one could do that, especially in her condition.

And then her out coming worried me. Bella was probably the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. When she was lying on the hospital bed, she had so pretty chocolate brown eyes that I thought I might drown in them if I stared them too long, and I wouldn't have cared. Her hair was beautiful shade of mahogany brown and had little red highlights, which you could only see in the sun. I saw them once, when we took her from the hospital.

Alice saw yesterday a vision - right after the Bella's incident - which was slightly blurry. I mean, Alice sees vampires more clearly, and Bella certainly is one. But in the vision there were Bella and me, holding hands. But then something quick happened and suddenly I was sitting alone in somewhere. This worried Alice to dead; after all, she loved Bella like she had known her for her whole life. But I don't get why Alice is so worried about the vision - sure, it's blurry - but it isn't something you should panic about. It's annoying how well she has learned to block her thoughts from me. That damn pixie.

**BPOV**

Surely, something is wrong with me. But I guess I'll not overreact. Just look how things turn out and deal with it then. But now, I think it's time for some bonding with my new siblings.

"Hey there sis! Wanna play?" Emmett asked when I stepped into the living room. He showed me a Nintendo Wii controller.

"Umm, I don't know how to," I answered. Since my mom and me were poor, we didn't have any kind of entertainments except I had my couple books. I had heard kids talking about different videogames and most popular of them were for Nintendo Wii. I had also seen it in a store. It seemed like a lot of fun.

"Ya don't? I'll teach ya then," he said with a big grin. I smiled back at him and nodded. I walked over to Emmett and sat on the floor.

"Have ya got your strength under control?" he asked, maybe afraid that I might broke that piece of plastic.

I started to laugh quietly and controlled it quickly.

"Yeah, it's really easy. It seems like I'm far away from the normal newborns," I stated. And I really was. No bloodlust, I'm sane - thank God -, strength controlled, no red eyes. And I kinda like that.

"Great! One more weirdo to our weird family!" he laughed.

"Thanks, bro," I laughed with him. Instantly when I said it he hugged me with a bone-crushing hug. "No one has ever called me a bro. Only brother, Em, A-hole, teddy bear and…"

"And the list could go on, couldn't it?" I cut him off. "Let's play." Emmett laughed a little more, and gave me the controller. Then he put the Wii on and asked what did I want to play. I decided to try Mario Kart and Emmett began to explain how to play it.

God, it was fun. I even defeated Emmett couple times. Then he just shouted; "Damn Bella! You're good!"

Of course, I asked how come, and suddenly heard an answer behind my back: "'Cause Emmett knows these games best, or at least, he plays the most." I turned and saw Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Edward grinning. Even Rosalie, wow.

"Do you guys beat him sometimes?" I asked.

"Almost all the time," Jasper and the others all laughed. "It's just that you haven't ever played and already now you can beat Emmett."

In that case, I'm quite proud of myself.

"Thanks, Em- bro." I tried to be nice and call him bro, since he liked it so much. "Thanks for teachin' and playing with me."

"Anytime, sis." he smiled.

I got up and started to amble to my room.

I wasn't alone for long. I had my door shut, so I heard a knock and couple footsteps.

"Bella, can we come in?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, yeah, sure," I answered. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Edward stepped in. They all sat in somewhere in my room.

"Bella dear, would you mind if we'd have a word with you?" Esme asked with a smile.

"No, I can talk. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"We would like to talk about your past and your mother," Carlisle answered. My past? And mother? Oh yeah, _mom._ I hadn't heard of her since my little incident. I hope she hasn't left. No, she hasn't, I can feel the tingle that means that she is still here.

"O-okay. What about it?" I saw from the corner of my eye that Edward briefly nodded at Carlisle.

"What do you remember of your life in the 1660s?"

"Well, I remember my death, you, mom, the vampires…" A picture snapped into my head and I gasped with my eyes widening. "Oh god. I think I saw you as vampire too." For this, everyone gasped and Carlisle's eyes were wide open in horror. At the same time Edward gasped and stared at his father figure.

"You were that girl. Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry," Carlisle said sadly and still in horror.

"You mean you saw me there, on the street?"

"Yes. I am so very sorry Bella," he pleaded apologetically. "I remember it kind of clearly. It was just when my transformation had ended and I got out from the cellar I had hidden myself. I went through the street at night, and with my new vision I saw you and your mother lying there, and the blood was everywhere. It was a hideous sight. Catherine and you were mauled and broken and bloody. God, people even walked over your bodies in panic…" His voice faded as he broke into dry, tearless sobs. Esme held him as he sobbed quietly. "I'm so sorry, Bella…" was what I heard couple of times. I went over him and hugged him and said; "It's okay Carlisle. It's okay; I didn't feel any pain after the venom. It's okay Carlisle, this wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. And I'm here, with you and your family, everything is okay." Suddenly, all that felt like I was talking to a little kid, but it didn't matter. They were the words of truth, and Carlisle had to understand it. It wasn't his fault at all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a pair of hands around my waist. I recognized Edward's sweet smell and he hugged to his chest. Why?

"Edward?" I asked. Why was he hugging me? I was fine.

"I saw the picture in Carlisle's mind," he whispered. "You had to go through so hideous thing, and as so young…" Instantly I saw a glimpse of a picture in my head. Just a glimpse, but with the perfect memory, I remembered it. And I immediately knew what it was. The picture Edward had seen in Carlisle's head. Why? Why did I see it? I hadn't experienced that, I didn't read minds…

Then Alice's hands were around me too. What now? Did she see it too? I hope not. She's so tiny. I don't want her to have that kind of memory for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry Bella," she said. So, she saw it…

"For what?" Okay, let's play dumb.

"I saw the picture of you and your mom on the street…" she trailed off and started to sob.

"No Alice! Don't cry! I'm here; I'm fine and alive! I'm okay, don't cry, please," I pleaded. I couldn't stand to hear her cry, especially over me!

"Sorry Bella. It's just… It wasn't a nice scene," she said after her sobs quieted. I held her and Edward's arms were still around my waist, not that I minded…

_That's certainly not a thing to think about right now!_ Mom and me thought that exactly at the same time. You're still here Mom! Thank you!

"I know Alice, it' wasn't. But it doesn't matter anymore, it's past. Now we're all fine," I said and smiled at her. She nodded, and smiled back with glistening eyes.

"And you, Carlisle, will _not_ blame yourself for this. It is definitely not your fault!" I told him. He _couldn't_ take the responsibility from this.

He nodded and stood up with Esme. They both came over to us and hugged us all. We stood like that for a while, smiling. Then we heard; "Me too! Don't leave me out!" and Emmett came rushing to hug us too. Jasper and Rosalie seemed to join, too. So we stood in a group hug for a couple minutes, and then let go, all laughing. Then Esme gasped, and I stared at her quizzically.

"Edward laughed. Really, _really_ laughed," Alice said behind my back. I turned to stare at Edward, and he looked at me into eyes and smiled apologetically. This guy doesn't laugh? Well, there's gonna be a change to that! I'll definitely make him laugh more! His laugh is so… _brilliant._ I smiled at him and gave a peck on his cheek. His eyes widened, and the he smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I don't think my peck was funny…

"Your siblings have really nasty thoughts. Just so you know in the future," he chuckled.

"Emmett? Don't be rude. He's my brother, and I can give him a peck anytime I want. Or in case you're jealous…" I grinned and ran so quickly to Emmett that he jumped when I gave him a peck on the cheek too. He grinned at me and grabbed me for a bone-crushing bear hug.

"Wow! You're _really_ fast! Are you as strong?" Emmett asked.

"You wanna go find out?" I asked back. I knew he loved to wrestle. Since I was a newborn…

He grinned _even more_ and so off the door we went.

"Wo-hoo! You lost already 6 times, shouldn't we quit?"

"No way in hell!" he growled. He really seemed to hate losing.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Watch your tongue or I will wash it with soap!" Esme yelled from the kitchen. I laughed and fell onto my back, clutching my stomach. Suddenly my hands were on the both sides of my head and Emmett was on top of me. I pretended to look frantic, and he believed it. I quickly raised my knee, and shoved him to the stomach, and he flew across me. So then I was on top. He really had no chance.

"I've won you now 7 times. My strength has been proved," I said seriously and stood up, and bowed to him like a Chinese fighter. I heard Alice, Jasper and Edward laughing, and _of course _they have been watching our wrestling from the kitchen window. Alice waved at me and I waved back, smiling. Before I got in here, I didn't smile so often. There was a time, when I was 7 years old, I forgot how to smile. My mouth's corners trembled, but didn't reach all the way up. Mom got really sad about this. So I practiced smiling, with a mirror I found from trash bin. After a year I smiled again. I started to smile for small victories and mom smiled even brighter to me. She really loved to see me happy.

I started to reach for the back door, and suddenly Emmett tried to tackle me to the ground from behind. I sensed it, and got out of the way and Emmett went to the ground with mouth full of grass.

"Cheating is a sin, you know," I said to him.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? I was sure I would tackle you down for good," he said spitting grass from his mouth. Poor guy, must taste awful. Since human food was beyond appetizing for vampires, I'm sure grass was too. But, deserves him right. No cheating, it's a rule.

"Well, I kinda _sensed_ you were coming and with my cool super-speed, dodged your attack."

"Cool!" he said. "Me too! Me too!"

"You sound like a biiig baby, Em," I teased, and went in.

"I do not!" was yelled behind me. I just sped up the stairs giggling.

"Beellaa!" Alice shouted from my room.

"Alice? What're you doing in there?" I asked as went in to my room.

"I have a surprise for you!" she giggled. I looked around the room and saw a brand new laptop on my desk. I just gaped at it.

"No way… Oh no you didn't!" I said. They had bought _me _a _laptop_?

"That's not the surprise, silly. But it came this morning. Come here," she said, giggling again.

I muttered something incoherent. I didn't like it when people bought me something, especially expensive things. I went through a door, which Alice was behind.

I looked up and gasped. _.God. _It was a room, as big as my own room, only full of _clothes_. Not just any clothes, _brand clothes. _There were shoes and accessories as well.

"Surprise!" Alice said and bounced to me and hugged me tightly.

"Alice, please tell me that these aren't new and mine."

"Well, in case you want me to lie to you…" she trailed off. ..

"ALICE! Why? Why? I… I… I'll never have enough money to pay you back. Never ever. You have to take them for yourself. I-- I can't take these!"

"Silly Bella, they're a gift, and I'd never make you pay back. You are my sister, remember? And of course you can take them, why couldn't you?"

"I-- Alice. Listen. I can't stand it when people by me something. Especially expensive things. And these are _brand clothes_ for God's sake! I know I joined your family as a member, but still! This is too much!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. They are yours, and I'm not getting them back, and you can't bring them back to the store. Stick with it. Oh, and be aware for more in the future." With that said, she let go of me and danced her way out of the room-- I mean, _closet._ I just stared all of the mass of clothes. There were dresses, jeans, jackets, shirts, underwear, shoes, purses, jewellery. Too much.

I just huffed in frustration and stumped out of the closet and slammed the door shut. Maybe I would even mark it with a tape, which says "Do Not Cross".

**A/N:** 'Til now I haven't put a this A/N note thing in the end or in the top. Clever me -.-'' Aanyway, it's thrilling that there is people who actually read this. I just read this whole thing over again and realised that this is a little bit ridiculous. But oh well, gotta stick with it. And I apologize my lack of perfect English-writing thing, since I'm Finnish and kinda young, mistakes happen. Sorry -.-

And about the story, I didn't want to explain the throwing-up/fainting-thing just jet so I tossed it away for a little while. I really wanted to do that Bella/Emmett-sister/brother-bonding and wanted to do it now. I know, it's silly XD But hope you liked. In the next chapter, well, I haven't written it yet, but I thought that maybe if Bella & the Cullens would go to Denali. Let's see what happens then when Tanya and Bella face each other. And of course, Edward's gonna be in too. ;D

Okay, I'll end talking, so you remember to REVIEW. You know, the button just below this text. Thank you J

STAY TUNED.


	6. Chapter 6 What on earth!

**A/N:** Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the dojo where I practice my martial arts.

Sorry guys for not updating for a God knows how long time! I've just… yeah I'll be honest. I got fed up with this whole Twilight thing and tossed it away for a break. So now when I was bored, I noticed that "Yay I have a whole chapter which I haven't published yet!" and so now you have it. Thanks summer vacation.

**Chapter 6 - What on earth?**

_Aahh._

I cuddled to a loveseat in the most comfortable clothes I found from my 'closet', with my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. Esme bought me books for a surprise, just after I informed everyone that I hated surprises. And Alice's was a good example. Esme had known that I loved the book because of my library card. I had my favorite book, and Wuthering Heights borrowed, and they were late, so Esme went to restore them, and of course paid the bill.

Esme took the freedom of buying something nice for me. _So_ she bought the Jane Austen's entire collection, Wuthering Heights, and a bunch of other books, which I didn't even look because I was so happy about the Austen's books. I'd hugged her like she was my mother, and she had been gleaming. For a minute I'd thought that she might squeal.

_"What does Mr. Darcy mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to my_

_conversation with Colonel Forster?"_

_"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer."_

_"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see_

_what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by_

_being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."_

_On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have_

_any intention of speaking, Miss Lucas defied her friend to mention such_

_a subject to him; which immediately provoking Elizabeth to do it, she_

_turned to him and said:_

_"Did you not think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly_

_well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at_

_Meryton?"_

_"With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady_

_energetic."_

_"You are severe on us."_

"Bella?"

_"It will be _her_ turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas. "I am going_

_to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what fol-"_

"Bella!" the door knocked. _Oh, too concentrated to the book again, Bella._

"Umm, come in!_"_

"Bella," Edward began as he walked into the room. "Why didn't you hear me?"

"Umm, don't laugh, but I was so caught up with my book that I didn't hear you," I said, embarrassed. _Good work, _vampire._ Where's you 'super-hearing'?_

"Which book were you reading so intensely?" Edward asked with a little chuckle.

"Pride and Prejudice. And you laughed, by the way," I answered him. I gazed to his eyes only to see some humor in them.

"Oh, you like Jane Austen? And only chuckled, by the way," he said, chuckling again.

"Yes, I do. Her books were almost the only ones from the library good enough to read for me."

"Mind if I look at your little collection?" He asked.

"I thought you would've known already," I said, nodding in approval. Edward scanned through the books in the shelves, and chuckled a bit. I just scowled at him.

"Shakespeare? You like Romeo & Juliet?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I do, why?"

"Nothing. I actually don't like Romeo. He's a bit foolish, I think," he answered, thoughtfully.

"Oh? You think so? Then, what would you do if you'd find your love dead?"

"I don't know. I - haven't ever loved anyone," he admitted sheepishly.

"You haven't? How old are you?" I gaped. _Never loved anyone? And he's a _vampire_. He could be hundreds of years old._

"No, I haven't. And I was born at 1901, in Chicago, so I'm not so old. But, when I turned 17, I got sick, and was dying when Carlisle found me, in 1918, and turned me.

I never held an attraction to girls, or anything like that. I wanted to go to the war when I was old enough, and to serve my country, and make my parents proud. My mother didn't want me to go. She was actually the one to ask Carlisle to help me, "in the that no one else could help"," he told. _No attraction? With those looks? Oh god…_

"Wh- what about your parents?"

"They died to the same illness before me."

"Was it Spanish influenza?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't be. I've gotten over it a long time ago." I rose and went to hug him. He embraced me, and his arms felt - nice. Nice and warm. I liked it._ It's good to be in here. I feel like I belong here._

Edward smiled wide, as I stared at him. I rose a brow, but then realized. _Shit! Mom! Don't tell him what I'm thinking!_

_Dear, why wouldn't I? Can't you see how happy he is?_

True.

"I don't feel sad. I have Esme and Carlisle, and I think them as parents, like you should too."

"I know. I love them, already, but it's - weird. It feels like they are my aunt and uncle, or something. Still I'd like to think them as my adopt parents, since mom's still in here with me, like you seem to know," I said, scowling a bit. Edward just chuckled: "Don't blame me, I didn't ask for this."

"Speaking about your ability, it seems like I don't have any," I said, staring right ahead. I would have liked to have some cool ability, since my senses don't work so well…

"All vampires don't have, like Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle."

"Emmett does have, his super-strength, which matches newborns strength, like mine."

"Technically, no."

"Whatever," I muttered.

"I almost forgot; I had a reason to come here," he blurted, after some silence.

"Oh, so you didn't come to annoy your sister just for fun?"

"Actually, I did come to annoy you, but I had something to inform for you," he chuckled. I sighed and he said: "We are going to Denali tomorrow, hope you're fine with it."

"Denali?"

"Another coven, in Alaska, which feeds from animals, they are our "family-friends". There are 5 of them; Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar and his mate, Carmen. They're also like a family. The girls are real siblings, and Eleazar and Carmen are like parents to them."

"Three girls? Ooooh, are they pretty?" I teased. Really, if he was going to say 'yes' I thought I might get jealous. _Stupid Bella, he's your brother!_ I know! It's weird. I've known him for about two weeks, but I already love him, in a brotherly way. But also, I feel a tug, which isn't about being a _family._ It's like a - crush. Real crush. _Gah! Get real! Are you really attracted to your brother in a romantic way? What's the point? He wouldn't return your feelings anyway._

"To humans, I guess so, to me, not anything special," he smiled.

"Really? What about them? Do they think _you're_ hot?" I smiled. He doesn't think them as pretties! The happy dance!

Edward shifted nervously and I raised a brow.

"Tanya - shoved her interest, and… I told her thoroughly like a gentleman that I didn't feel like the same."

"Oh. Interesting," I laughed. "I might unite with Tanya to get some action to your life…" I murmured, while plotting something insane.

"No! Don't! She has certain… _needs_, that I don't want to fulfill, to be straight."

"Oh, nice. No wonder you don't like her!" I gaped. God.

"Umm, does she still like you?"

"Apparently," he groaned.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out and showed a sad smile.

"Gah, it's okay. I just don't pay attention to her."

"Why do you go there if you don't like her?"

"It's because she's kind of family, and I like to see the other ones once in a while."

I just gave him an understanding look. Must be hard for him when a girl he doesn't like, purrs in to his ear all the time. Ugh.

I shivered at the thought and Edward raised a brow. _No mom!_

"Oh, actually, some times she licks too," Edward laughed; more shivering. _Eww! _

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll come with you tomorrow."

"Good, because I'd have dragged you along if you'd have answered negatively," he laughed. "You are much better company than Tanya."

"Thank you for your compliment," I smiled. _I feel just the same. _

"All ready?"

"Yes we are!" everyone shouted.

We ran to Denali. I and Edward decided to go a little bit longer road, since he didn't want to be first one to come. I think he trusted only me to tell what he _really_ wanted.

With Edward being fastest, and I being a newborn, we were the quickest ones, so it would take the same time to go the longer road, as others go the shorter and more direct road.

When we arrived, other Cullens were already present. The Denalis were outside too. On the way there, Edward told me about Tanya. She has a strawberry blonde colored hair, and literally reminds him from Rosalie. And I agree. Ugh. I didn't like her before we even met.

"Oh, Edward, how I've missed you!"

Tanya ran to us and hugged Edward. He looked like he needed help.

"Hi, you must be Tanya," I interrupted, smiling. _Make a good impression._

"Oh, hi, guess you're Bella," she said, while looking me over. When she was done, she smiled evilly and - raised her chin? _Excuse me?_

Others decided it was time for them to come, before the war started.

"Bella, this is Irina, and next to her is Kate, and he's Eleazar, and his mate, Carmen," Carlisle introduced them. "And you already met Tanya."

"Pleased to meet you," I smiled. All of them smiled back, honestly.

"Would you like to come in?" Carmen asked. We all nodded, Tanya still hanging on Edward's neck. He shot her a weird look, and she let go. Carmen showed their home for me, since everyone else had been there already. Their home was smaller than Cullens' home. Irina and Kate showed their rooms, but Tanya decided hers to be hidden from me. I had a suspicion that there might be Edward's pictures hanging on the walls or something… Maybe.

"So, are you here to steal Edward from me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

What? Steal Edward from Tanya? What on earth? I'm his sister! And his not Tanya's!

"No! I'm not! I'm his sister, that's all!"

"Yeah, right. I know he's looking at you like he should look at me!" Tanya seethed. "He's mine!"

"What the heck are you talking about? I. Am. His. Sister. What in that sentence is so hard to understand? We have nothing between us! I've known him for couple weeks, for God's sake," I yelled. Thank god Tanya had invited me for a walk, and I already suspected something _like_ this, but not _this. _I would have died from embarrassment if someone else would have heard. Especially Edward.

"That doesn't prove anything! Why is he looking at you that way then?" she spat.

"I don't know! I haven't seen him looking at me any differently than anyone else, so I have no clue! Ask him! Ask him what his problem is. I don't know anything about it, so don't grill me," I spat back. "Now, excuse me."

I left the woods where she had brought me. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here, where a woman, ten times more beautiful than me, was grilling me about Edward.

I ran to their house and went to my uncle:

"Carlisle, is it okay for me to leave? I -"

"It's fine, dear. We'll come soon after," he smiled at my, reassuringly.

I went out of the door, and saw Tanya dragging Edward to the woods where I came from. Edward looked at me _longingly._ God. I just left him there, and ran to the direction of the main road back to home.

Does Edward really have deeper feelings for me? No, he couldn't have. I've known him for couple of weeks, like I said to Tanya. He doesn't know almost anything about me anyway. And why would he like a plain girl like me, when there's a ten times prettier and more _exciting_ one right in front of him. At least he would get some action to his life.

I don't know about myself either. Do I like him? As a brother, yes. But as something more?

Yes.

But he wouldn't like me. No way. No one ever liked me, and I got used to it. I had already accepted to die soon, for god's sake! I didn't ever have anything to live for, besides my mom.

**A/N:** Hehee, how did you like Tanya? I hate her, she's a bitch. But anyway, now re-reading this after many months, I noticed this chapter is…indescribable, and so is the whole story :''D but I'll just let it go this way, since you have apparently enjoyed it. :D


End file.
